


Sugar Cookies

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Cute Kids, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "I smelled cookie" the little boy said, his voice high pitched and shy. The little boy was no older than five or six, his hair just as black as his fur."You did? Where's your pack little wolf?" Stiles asked, eyeing the child warily."My daddy is..." the child turned around, his eyes widening and his eyebrows raising as he stared at the woods. "Uh oh" the child turned back to Stiles with a guilty expression on his face.





	Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read

Stiles pulled out the last batch of sugar cookies and set them on the island counter to cool. There was already a mountain of sugar cookies stacked on a cooling rack and he turned to scoop more dough onto another cookie sheet. He was setting the last ball of dough on the tray when he felt a tug in his gut. Stiles stood up straight and reached for the pull, stepping towards the front door when another tug came. He opened the door cautiously, the energy around him was warm and curious so he didn't set off any defenses, just kept his eyes on the woods. 

The bushes and trees started to rustle and then the trees broke apart with a tiny ball of black fur. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed as a tiny black wolf started sniffing at the air, sneezing when he got dirt in his snout. 

"Can I help you?" Stiles asked the little thing, crossing his arms over his chest. The wolf trotted up to him, pawing at the first porch step hesitantly. The thing looked no bigger than a regular puppy, it's fur soft and jet black, snout wet and round. The wolf backed up a few paces and started to shift. The paws turned into little hands and feet, fur turning to caramel colored skin, teeth dulling, and claws forming nails. The little boy peered up at him dressed in nothing but a pair of black boxers. 

"I smelled cookie" the little boy said, his voice high pitched and shy. The little boy was no older than five or six, his hair just as black as his fur. 

"You did? Where's your pack little wolf?" Stiles asked, eyeing the child warily. 

"My daddy is..." the child turned around, his eyes widening and his eyebrows raising as he stared at the woods. "Uh oh" the child turned back to Stiles with a guilty expression on his face. 

"Well, it's only a matter of time" stiles shrugged. "Stay there little wolf" stiles turned to go inside and made his way back into the kitchen. He turned off the over and piled a few sugar cookies onto a plate. He picked up a red hoodie and draped it over his shoulder then grabbed the black, white, green, and blue piping bags and took them all outside with him, setting them on the porch and sitting on the step below. The child sniffed the air and eyed the cookies with wide eyes. 

"C'mon you wanna decorate one?" Stiles asked, dangling a cookie out. The child stepped up hesitantly, climbing slowly onto the porch until he was sat down beside Stiles. "Here put this on" stiles held the hoodie out for the boy and helped him into it. The red material draped over his entire body, reaching down to his ankles. Stiles folded the sleeves all the way up until it reached his elbows and he could move his hands freely. 

"I wanna make a wolfy" the child smiled as he picked up one of the cookies and the black piping bag. Stiles smiled, picking up a heart shaped cookie himself and the blue piping bag. 

"So what's your name kid?" Stiles asked, watching the boy coat his cookie in black frosting. 

"Marky" the boy said, smoothing the frosting with his finger. 

"It's nice to meet you marky, I'm Stiles" stiles said. 

"It's nice to meet you too" marky smiled but didn't take his eyes off of his cookie, where he was piping out eyes and a mouth with the white frosting. 

"That's a pretty great wolf" stiles said, picking up another heart shaped cookie. There was a fast and hard tug at Stiles' stomach and he turned his head towards the woods. 

"I think your daddy's here" just as the last syllable left his mouth, a large black wolf came snarling through the tree line, growling it's presence. 

"Hi daddy!" Marky smiled wide, waving the piping bag around. 

"Hi daddy" stiles smiled teasingly. The large black wolf faltered in his aggressive entrance, sniffing the air and walking steadily towards the two. 

"Sorry I ran away, I smelled cookies" marky gestured towards the plate of sugar cookies then held up his own. "I made you daddy" he smiled wide. That seemed to break the wolf's entire facade. He shifted quickly, still poised close to the ground in preparation of danger. 

"Hello there" stiles smiled. "Cookie?" He asked, holding up a green frosted heart. 

"Marky come here" the man growled. Marky immediately dropped his cookie and scrambled to get behind his father. Stiles sat very still, his expression and emotion calm as he set his cookie down. 

"He's nice Daddy, he let me frost a cookie and he smells like cinnamon and hot cocoa" Marky whined, gripping the mans leg as if to keep him from moving forward. Stiles smiled softly at the little boy. 

"I wasn't aware there was a wolf pack living in these woods" stiles said, leaning his elbows against his knees and sitting forward. 

"Who are you?" The man asked gruffly. "What are you?" He added. 

"Stiles Stilinski" He got up and bowed theatrically. "Spark extraordinaire at your service" he smiled. 

"Why couldn't I smell you?" The man growled. 

"Simple cloaking spell up until the edge of my property" stiles explained simply. The man seemed to take the explanation as enough, lowering his defenses and nodding. 

"My name is Derek Hale" he introduced. "Sorry about that" 

"Quite alright, would you like to come in for some coffee? I'm sure Marky would be obliged to help me finish decorating some cookies?" Stiles asked, giving the little boy a wink. 

"Oh please daddy, please!" Marky excitedly bounced. Derek seemed to think it over, staring at Stiles for a moment then looking down at Marky. 

"Marky we don't have any clothes" Derek said, gesturing down at his black briefs. 

"You can borrow some clothes" stiles offered, smiling. The man seemed to consider it again, looking between a hopeful Marky and Stiles, his eyebrows scrunch and his shoulders tense slightly. 

"Okay" He relents with a gentle nod. Stiles smiles wide and gestures to the door.


End file.
